


The Girl Named Death

by orphan_account



Series: Girl Named Death [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anya Is A Cutie, Cemetery, F/F, Ghosts, Grim Reapers, Supernatural Lesbians, This is pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macabre doesn't like humans. At least, most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Named Death

A teenaged girl melted out of the shadows in front of a cemetery. She kicked the door open. Instantly, ghosts from all of the graves came to meet her.

“Good evening, Macabre,” a teenaged ghost girl greeted her.

“Hey, Clare,” she muttered.

Most of the ghosts parted, seeing the mood that the dark-haired girl was in. Clare stayed. 

“Cabbra, is everything okay?” she asked quietly.

Macabre's frown deepened.

“No. Go away.”

The girl had gotten teased at school, yet again. She lived in the cemetery because her father was Erebos, the Grim Reaper. Macabre would be the next. However, her mother had been a human, so Macabre went to school. The kids mocked her, calling her a vampire or a ghost. She was the girl named Death, after all. Macabre would never truly fit in. Clare interrupted her thoughts by poking the young reaper on the shoulder.

“Cabbra. You aren't thinking of leaving, are you?” she asked.

Macabre glared.

“I have nowhere to go, Clarabelle. Why would I leave?” Macabre asked.

Clare glared back.

“No need to use my full name, Lady Reaper,” she said coldly. “All I am saying is that you are alive, you are free. I want more than anything to live again, but I can't. The cemetery won't let me go.”

“I'm barely alive,” Macabre hissed. “My name is DEATH!”

“That doesn't mean you're dead,” Clare exclaimed indignantly. “And believe me, I know what death feels like! So stop complaining!”

“Shut up!” Macabre yelled. “You were always so popular when you were alive, you don't know anything about what I’m feeling! I don't belong in the human world, no matter what my mother was!”

Macabre would have continued to shout, but the gate of the cemetery creaked open. Clare disappeared, leaving a cloud of smoke in Macabre's face.

“Makaela? Who are you talking to?”

Macabre whipped around. She pulled out her keychain, her scythe charm morphing into a full length weapon.

“Who's there?! Show yourself!” she demanded.

“Whoa!” another teen shrieked. “It's just me, Anya!”

“Oh...” Macabre muttered. “Sorry.”

Macabre sighed, her scythe returning to a charm. She put her keychain back in her pocket. Anya quietly walked into the cemetery. She sat down by the foot of an oak tree. Macabre sat as well. Anya went to Macabre's school, the two girls were very close friends. There was something about Anya, though. Macabre couldn't put her finger on it.

“Do you mind if I stay a while..?” Anya asked.

“Why would you want to?” Macabre said sharply.

Anya held her hands up in a gesture of mock-surrender.

“I'm sorry,” she said, “But it seems like you need a friend, Makaela.”

Macabre flinched.

“Fine,” she muttered. “Stay.”

“So,” Anya began awkwardly, “Do you really think you don't belong in the world..?”

Macabre frowned. She kicked at the ground.

“Not the human world,” she sighed. “Humans are cruel and heartless.”

Anya looked at Macabre, confused.

“You... aren't human...?” she asked.

“No, I'm a Grim Reaper. Half of one, anyway,” Macabre confessed. “My name is Macabre Melody, not Makaela Jones.”

Macabre didn't know why she was telling Anya her secret. But what she did know was that the special feeling she got around Anya made her feel warm and happy. Something made her heart beat faster. It seemed right to tell Anya, even if she was a human.

“Macabre Melody,” Anya echoed. “That's-”

“Freaky. Disturbing. Weird,” Macabre mumbled. “Don't tell me.”

“I was going to say 'beautiful,' not any of those things,” Anya said softly. “I like you anyway.”

“You... you like me..?” Macabre asked, shocked.

Anya nodded.

“I don't feel like I belong in the world of the living,” she said, “Both my parents are dead. But when I met you, I felt a little more at home, you know? You made my heart flutter. You're special to me, Macabre.”

Macabre bit her lip.

“What's it called..?” she asked. “When your heart flutters?”

“Love. It's called love, Macabre,” Anya murmured. “Love is when your chest gets warm and your heart beats faster! You always want to be around the person you love, and you think about them a lot. That's what it is.”

Macabre blushed without knowing why. She suddenly felt extremely shy. Anya smiled reassuringly.

“I love you, Macabre.”

Macabre's eyes widened.

“No one's said that to me before,” she whispered.

“Then I'll say it for them,” Anya answered, smiling.

Macabre's heart was beating a mile a minute.

“I... I love you too,” Macabre admitted, her voice shaking. “I mean... I don't know much about love or anything. But I think I might...”

“I'm glad!” Anya replied.

Macabre flushed even darker, her pale skin lit up red.

“Thank you,” she mumbled.

“For what?” Anya asked.

“Everything.”

And then the girl named Death did something she had never tried before. Macabre smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first story on here... so please don't be mean if it's bad. Tips are welcome!


End file.
